Dorm of Anubis: The Shifter Awaits
by Demonic Freshman
Summary: The Anubis kids have finally graduated and are moving to the Anubis Dorm. Now that Victor is gone, will everything be normal once again? This is Season 5, carrying on from my previous story, House of Anubis: Foreshadower is Called, also known as Season 4.


This takes place after the Touchstone of Ra was build and stopped. Sophia was gone forever, Victor left, Cassie, Erin, and Dexter began their freshman year with their fellow Anubis residents. But where did the seniors go? The Bording school that these students lived out had a collage too. The students could of left to go to Harvard, or another fancy collage, but after what happened, Sibuna didn't wanted to be separated, so they all decided to go to the school's collage. They were all assigned the same dorm building. Anubis Dorm.

The collage was bigger than normal ones, but lots of the rooms very forbidden to enter. Summer had gone by quicker than ever, and before they knew it, everyone was walking though the doors of Anubis Dorm. One by one, they slowly entered. Everyone was welcomed with hugs and laughs. Unlike the other dorms, the Anubis one was old. "Figures," Nina exclaimed once the saw the dorm. She took her locket out of her pocket. The girl wondered if she should of given it to the new Sibuna members. Since Victor was gone, she decided not to. If something came up, she could always go lend it to them.

Anyway, once you entered the dorm, you first saw the living room. It had two black firm couches and a table with a fruit bowl. A rug with a symbol on it was below the couches. In front of the table was the fireplace. It was dusty, and seemed like it was never used. The kitchen was in the room left of the front door. It had a dining room table, with the regular kitchen things. Then was the basement door next to the attic door. Both where locked. Then there was a hallway. The left where the boys' rooms and right where the girls' rooms. The bathroom was on the very end.

The first day, everyone was rushed to decorate their rooms. They got to choose their roommates, as long as they were the same gender. Patricia roomed with Nina, Amber was with KT, and Willow, Mara, and Joy got the biggest room on the end. Fabian and Eddie chose to share, Jerome and Alfie, and the last room belonged to the house mother and caretaker, Thaddius.

Patricia carefully stepped over her half unpacked bags and opened the door. The hourglass from their senior year was off her neck, but she always kept it in her bag. She wanted to cook the dorm cupcakes as a thank you. Thaddius was in the hallway. "Where are you going?" He said in his strong Russian accent. Patricia smiled. "To the kitchen," She said nicley. Patricia decided to get on Thaddius's good side. Thaddius shook his head. "The only cooking allowed here in mine!" He said in a raised voice. Patricia raised an eyebrow. "Eh, okay," She said, returning back to her room.

Fabian had been thinking a lot lately about Nina. He always feared the thought of loosing her. The only solution was marring her, but he thought they were far to young. "Maybe," He whispered to himself. "Maybe." Fabian sighed the thought. Once Mick returned, he decided to stay. Him and Mara immediately became an item. Half of Fabian knew him and Mara would of been great together, but he felt like he belonged with Nina. They had been through more than anyone should ever have to. They understood each other. Fabian pushed the thought to the back of his mind. After all, they were an item now and that is all that mattered.

After moving into the Anubis Dorm, everyone thought Sibuna was over, but Amber still had her suspicions. Thaddius seemed odd to her, too odd. Although, that could be the urge to leave the house talking. She couldn't wait to drive around and shop. That is right, drive. Every dorm got a car. Any student that lived there could use it. She had other things on her mind too. It seemed that her and KT would never find someone to love. Amber was in collage now, and she needed to keep her reputation no matter what it took. Matter of fact, she had her eye on one person from Anubis Dorm. Eddie.

Classes started today and everyone had to wake up at 5:00. Eddie layed his head down on the dining room table. "Sit up!" Thaddius yelled from the living room. Eddie sat up immediately and everyone just burst it to laughter. Eddie just rolled his eyes and started to eat his food. After school, everyone walked to the collage. Patricia was a little upset, because Piper had only been at the school on a scholarship which they took away once the ceremony failed. She was forced to move back out, but was happy because Julliard, a music school in New York had offered her a full scholarship, and Piper took it. Patricia sighed and pushed the thought to the back of her head. Then she stopped in her tracks. There was someone out in the forest. Piper? Patricia shifted her weight uncomfortably. If Piper was in New York, then who was that? They were in collage now. Victor was gone. Surely the creepy mysteries where over..right? It was her first day of collage. Now was not the time to stress over something that was probably nothing at all.

Patricia walked in class expressionless. Then she saw Amber sitting on a table, talking to Eddie. Patricia listened in on their conversation. There was a tone of voice Amber was using. She was..flirting? Patricia stomped over. "Amber, why don't you run along and find someone else to talk to," She hissed rudely. Amber had a surprised look on her face, but she quickly left to join KT at her game of paper football. Eddie glared at Patricia. "What was that for?" He asked, unaware of the situation. Patricia sighed. "Amber was flirting with you, Eddie!" Eddie stared at her, with a smug look on his face. "Something is bothering you," He said, intertwining his hand with hers. Patricia had a troubled look on her face. Should she tell him? Patricia opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. "It's nothing," She mumbled. The professor walked in and everyone quickly took their seats. Patricia wasn't listening to him speak. She was still confused. How did she see Piper if she was in America?

Amber also had many things running in her mind. Patricia was dating Eddie! How could she of forgotten? She loved Peddie so much, but Amber needed to have a boyfriend. Fabian? Not even close. The pain and misery she went through trying to get them together! Alfie? She still liked him, but she knew him and Willow would go far in life. Jerome? Amber never really liker Joy all that much, but being with Jerome was defiantly not an option. "Joy can keep him," She mouthed to herself. When the lecture ended, everyone was sent off for lunch. Nina looked as happy as she could be. Her and Fabian had kept in touch over the summer, and they hadn't even said one negative thing to set their relationship backwards.

Eddie grabbed Patricia's bag, making her stop walking. "Hey!" She said turning to him. Eddie stared into her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what is bothering you so much?" Patricia glared at eye, her face full of anger. The she sighed and it all seemed to drain out. "I'm just nervous," She lied. "Memories from last term." Eddie locked his hand with hers. "I am too. I'm not the Osirian anymore," He paused, "but it is all over now." Patricia forced out a smiled and walked to get lunch. She didn't eat, but they all went to Burger King. Alfie all of the sudden sprung out of his chair. "Want to know how they make this chicken?" He said, happiness ringing in his voice. Willow seemed like the only one interested. Patricia leaned forward. "Want to see how I can knock you out cold in 2 seconds?" She spit at him with an attitude. Patricia was still thinking about this morning. Alfie put his hands up like he was being arrested and set back down. "What has you so upset, Trixy?" He teased. Patricia ignored him and stared out the window. Then she saw Piper again. "Look!" She said turning to them. Patricia turned back. "There-" Piper was gone. "No way."

Patricia stood up. "That's it," She said and ran out the door. Everyone looked at eachother with worried and confused looks. Nina stood up. "I'll find her," She quickly said and chased Patricia. Piper was out in the distance. Patricia followed slowly. Nina saw her and ran faster. "Patricia!" She said, grabbing her arm. Piper was gone now. Patricia sighed. "Let's just get back," She said dissapointed. "Our next class is in 20 minutes." Nina didn't say a word. Patricia walked back on her own.

Nina sighed and made her way back to where everyone was waiting. Wait, did she just see Gran? Nina spun around. "Nina!" Nina stared. "Gran? I thought you were in America!" Her gran smiled. "I have to go now," Then she walked away. Nina looked confused. She took out her phone and called her. "Hello?" Her Gran said sweetly. "Gran? How are you?" She asked with worry. "It is late here in America, Nina," She yawned. Nina's jaw dropped. "O-oh okay. Bye Gran," She said and hung up.


End file.
